


After the Concert

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Jimmy Page (Musician), Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: A passionate encounter after the concert.





	After the Concert

*Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction, inspired by[ this GIF-set](https://squeezemylemon.tumblr.com/post/164072177065/jimmy-page-black-dog-page-plant) of Jimmy Page*

Originally posted [here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/164075552610/after-the-concert)

*********

He came up behind her in the moonlit room and grabbed her around the waist.

Before she could react, he’d latched his lips onto her neck, raising a large, purple bruise. Marking her.  
Her eyes closed and her breathing became heavy, as he turned her around and attacked her mouth.

As he pulled slightly away, she opened her eyes. The look of raw, animal lust in his eyes made her libido reach new heights.

He tore her dress off and threw her on the bed.  
“Oh, no knickers. My, aren’t you a naughty girl?”  
He looked and sounded just like the Big Bad Wolf.

As he pulled off his green silk shirt and trousers, she felt her wetness start to trickle out of her.

He climbed up the bed, over her, playing with her and claiming her as his prey.

He kissed her fiercely as he slid into her. With a growl he started thrusting; at first agonisingly slowly, making her arch up against him.  
As he sped up, he took both her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head. With his other hand he pinched her right nipple, hard.

She felt her insides start to quake as she tumbled over the edge. He followed her with a deep groan, collapsing on top of her.

“Good concert?”  
“Very stimulating,” he grinned.


End file.
